The adventures of a Nightfure and hunter
by Wolfy-Paints
Summary: Comet is a Nightfury who was found a week before the events of RTTE, with her in the story see how it changes. And see how she gains a crush on the riders worst enemy
1. Prologue

Prologue

(3rd person P.O.V)

A nightfury slightly smaller than toothless, is in a cage that is slightly too small for her, she only has one tailfin and is unconscious on a beach just inside the archipelago. Meanwhile hiccup and toothless are getting ready to fly off and look for new dragons

(Nightfury P.O.V)

I woke up still stuck in that cage, i felt like i was going to die in this thing and i crooned sadly, after about a half hour i decided to try my luck and let out a high pitch screech hoping somebody will hear,

about 2 minutes passed before i heard another screech and my ears perked up as i lifted my head since only Nightfury's could make that call.

I called again and thats when i saw the Nightfury it was clearly a male since it was bigger than me and i let out a plasma blast out of one of the hole in the cage to get his attention and it did since i saw him dive and land. My ears pinned back as my eyes slit when a human came off the dragons back and i started growling lowly and the human held up his hands while walking towards me slowly

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm gonna get you out of here" the human said as he approached the cage door and unlocked and opened it, i stayed in the back of the cage and it seems the other Nightfury knew what i wanted since it grabbed the human by the back of it's shirt and dragged it away despite it's protests

"Hey! Toothless, what are you doing"

All Toothless did was croon and nod over to me as my eyes slowly returned to normal while I slowly walk out of the cage and a distance away from the human. After a few seconds Toothless decided to walk over to me but when the human tried i growled at him

"Hi, my names Toothless" Toothless said while sitting down in front of me and i saw his tail which had one red side and that made me sniff at it

"What happened to your tail, how were you flying" i asked in surprise as i sat back down with my eyes completely round

"I lost it when i got shot down but hiccup, my human, fixed it so i could fly. Though he has to control the fin, he did make one where i could fly on my own but I destroyed it" he said and i got a slight sliver of hope

I cautiously crept towards Hiccup before crooning to get his attention

"Hey girl, what's wrong" he asked as he tried to put his hand on my nose but i growled at him which made him pull his hand back. I then sat down and brought my tail in between us, opening my one tail fin showing him that i was missing one

"You need a new tail fin or you can't fly" he said in slight shock and i nodded

"Well the only way i can make you a new fin is if you come back to berk with us" Hiccup said which made my eyes turn to slits again

"More humans! No way!" I said while growling and crouching, arching my back and opening my wings so i seemed more threatening but Toothless jumped in front of me

"Whoa whoa easy, it can be temporary besides once you have the tailfin there are plenty of caves away from the humans that you could stay on and i could bring you to the cove Hiccup met me in, only me him and one other person knows where it is" Toothless said to me while crooning and i slowly relaxed before nodding

"Okay but how are we going to get me to your island?" I asked with a deadpan look on my face

"Well bud, she nodded so I assume that means she will come with us now we just have to figure out a way to get her to berk" Hiccup said before spotting something on the beach and pulling it out the water

"Well looks like i just found a way to get you to berk girl, also your gonna need a name" Hiccup said while pulling up some kind of net from the water and i walked over to him and nudged his side making him look at me before i lifted my right wing showing him a birth mark i had of a comet, it was what made my parents name me comet so I'm hoping he got the same idea

"A birth mark? It looks like a Comet... is that your name?" He asked and i nodded making him smile before he continued to pull the net from the water. Once it was out he laid it flat and asked me to lay down in the centre of it so i did, after a bit of manoeuvring we were up in the air with Toothless holding the net as i lay down comfortably while watching the ocean pass by beneath us

—time skip—

After about two hours i was getting hungry just as i heard Hiccup speak

"Alright guys we are almost there i can see berk from here" he said and as i looked i did see berk and i was happy to get out of this net

Once we got closer to berk Toothless changed direction and headed to the cove he said i could stay in while Hiccup was trying to get Toothless to turn back around but we both ignored him

"Can you swim?" Toothless asked me and although confused i said yes. Once we arrived at the cove Toothless flew over a lake and let go of the net and i fell in with a panicked roar once i got out i splashed Toothless and Hiccup who was still on him

"Oh i get it, you two must have made some kind of deal to get Comet to come to berk, eh bud?" Hiccup asked and we both nodded before i went over to a tree and scorched the area underneath it before laying down

"Alright Comet i will be back either later tonight or tomorrow morning" Hiccup said before taking off and i went to sleep hoping that no one would find me

—time skip—

I opened my ice blue eyes to see that it was the next day and i could hear Hiccup walking towards the cove but he sounded panicked and like he was talking to someone so i jumped up and hid behind a rock while looking like i was ready to pounce. As they got closer i could hear the conversation

"U-uh dad i really don't think this is a good idea she doesn't even let me touch her, she is still a wild dragon" Hiccup said so i guess he was talking to his dad

"I just want to see her Hiccup, the only Nightfury on the island is Toothless and if there is another Nightfury i am going to make sure she is not a threat to the village" the dad said just before they walked in, i could see Hiccup had a basket of something and was holding what i guessed was my new tail making me perk up in interest and croon, giving away my position

"Hey Comet, i have you're tail, i also made it with some of toothless's shed scales so that the metal, leather and everything is black and is fireproof, like the rest of you" Hiccup said and i slowly crept down and sat down, bringing my tail between us while keeping an eye on the dad since I didn't trust him, i only trusted Hiccup because he was helping me

Hiccup crouched down and attached my new tail before standing up and walking to stand next to his dad and watched. I brought my tail up to my face and moved my tailfin which made new new one move as well i then crouched down and took off with a happy roar and twirled before looping and diving back down to the cove i then glided above the lake and landed in front of Hiccup before licking his cheek as a thank you and purring happily while he was smiling as well

"Well girl you're all fixed up time to go" Hiccup said and i looked at him as he backed away before looking at the sky and back to him

"Go on, you can fly again now"

He said but i snorted and bounded towards him, skidding to a stop in front of him

"You want to stay?" He asked and i nodded

"But you don't want to be trained or ridden?" He asked again and i shook my head i was okay with being his friend and maybe one day letting him touch and ride me but today is not that day and he nodded and looked at his dad questioningly

"Well, alright but you have to stop my son from getting himself killed. Alright dragon?" He said and i nodded while sitting proudly with a determined look on my face, promising to keep him safe. His dad, now satisfied, walked away while Hiccup turned to me

"Well girl, i think we have a lot of adventures ahead of us" he said and i crooned and licked him again making him laugh

"Alright what do you say we go tell toothless the good news?" He asked and i nodded watching him run before taking of after him following him in the air as he ran back to the village


	2. S1-Episode 1: eye of the beholder part 1

_This_=narration

——= location change

(3rd person P.O.V)

Two Nightfury's were flying through the sky one was slightly smaller than the other with ice blue eyes and a lean body built for speed, the second had green eyes, a red tail fin and a human on it's back, these people were Comet, Toothless and Hiccup.

Comet had been on berk for a week now, she doesn't let anyone but a select few touch her but she helps out around the village and even babysits for a few of the younger kids, she lives in a cave on the opposite side of berk and sometimes disappears for a day or two but always comes back

The three were flying through the sky at high speeds when Hiccup gets an idea

"Okay, bud, lets try the new move" Hiccup says making Comet and Toothless dive before shooting upwards and flying up towards the clouds as Hiccup holds on to Toothless and the saddle

"Woohoo! Yeah, baby! That's it, toothless. Push it, you've got it! Climb higher" Hiccup shouts to Toothless as Comet lets her tongue flap in the wind, eventually Hiccup becomes detached from the saddle and the two dragons don't notice at first until toothless's tail fin closes and they hear Hiccup yell for them

"What the... oh no, not again! Uh hey, Toothless!" Hiccup shouts and Toothless dives down as Comet flips over and turns while diving towards Hiccup and becoming parallel to him and Toothless

"Hey" Hiccup says and Comet and Toothless croon, saying hey back

"So, just plummet or..." he asks and Toothless turns his body around so Hiccup can grab the saddle and sit back down, activating his tail as well

"I seriously have to get my own pair of wings" he says making both Fury's grumble as Comet rolled her eyes

"Oh, quiet, you two, don't even start" he says before taking off back towards berk with Comet in tow

"_This is berk_ [Toothless and Comet soar over the village as villagers wave at them]_this is berk too_ [the fury's fly over a hangar under construction] _and so is this_ [it turns in to a race as Toothless tries to catch Comet as they fly around a feeder filled with fish] _and this also_[Comet fly's around a windmill with Toothless chasing after her]_yeah, it's been three years since the war with the berserkers. And berk has changed a lot_ [ the two Fury's fly side by side over Snotlout]_but then again, so have we. Snotlout works at the armoury now. Gobber gave him the title of official weapons tester"_

Snotlout gets into a catapult and gets launched away by it while laughing and saying it works while Comet looks over at Toothless with a 'really' face

_"The twins, to absolutely no one's surprise, have decided to dedicate their lives to Loki. The god of pranks. Lucky us"_

The twins push a cart full of pointy sharp weapons below where Snotlout was going to fall, making him panic as Comet landed beside the cart to watch what was going to happen

"Uh, Hookfang! Hookfang!" Snotlout shouts as Hookfang catches him just before he landed on the sharp weapons while Comet takes off to go look for Toothless and Hiccup

"You just have to cut it that close, don't you? Hookfang! There will be repercussions for this!" Snotlout shouted while the twins laugh and high five each other

The two Fury's fly over Fishlegs and Meatlug who has a bunch of kids on her

_"And then there's fishlegs, who has really found his calling, teaching the children of berk the history of dragons"_

"And if you look closely at the walls of the great hall, you'll still see the puncture marks where the speedstingers attacked... another interesting fact about these dragons..."

Fishlegs turns towards the great hall and seemingly looks towards Stoick and Gobber

"Oh! Oh! Look, kids! Were in luck. Here come two of berks most famous heroes" fishlegs says, making Stoick think he is talking about him and Gobber

"Ho ho! Heroes? I've got some chiefing to do, but I suppose i could spare a moment..." Stoick says but gets cut off by Fishlegs

"Hiccup and the amazing Toothless with their friend Comet" Fishlegs says making the kids cheer as Toothless does a flip before flying over them as Comet does a flip but fires a blast and flies into it making her go invisible before gliding over the kids, becoming visible again while the kids give sounds of amazement

——

The group of three is flying over the sea when astrid flies up, the dragon's ignore the riders and talk to each other

"Hey stormfly" Comet said before diving down into the water and coming back up a few seconds later with a fish in her mouth, which she tossed into the air and swallowed it whole after a few more minutes of conversation Comet gets tired

"I'm gonna go I'm getting tired"

She says before flying off and shooting a plasma blast and going through it, making her go invisible and goes to her cave in the mountains to take a nap

—time skip—

Comet flew into the arena the next day and sat next to toothless as Hiccup and the gang talked about Dagur making Comet tilt her head

"Who's Dagur?" She asks Toothless who explains before saying they should listen to the riders

"All we got from johann before he passed out was this, Dagur escaped from outcast island by commandeering his ships he threw johann overboard about here" Hiccup explains pointing to a spot on the map

"Oh, so what you're saying is Dagur could be anywhere by now" Snotlout says

"Well, technically, yes" Hiccup said, making the dragons snort as Comet decided to lay down

"Oh, great. Great, great,great. So that just leaves... I don't know, let me think about this... the entire ocean to search! No thank you!" Snotlout shouted while crossing his arms and slightly glaring at Hiccup meanwhile Comet turned towards the door as someone walked through

"Master Hiccup" johann said not noticing Comet yet

"Johann, you're awake" Hiccup said as Comet tilted her head now realising that this was the famous johann she had been hearing about and she crooned which made johann look over and see her lying there next to toothless

"Is that... another nightfury" johann said, pointing at Comet and suddenly sounding ten times more nervous as she sat up and looked at johann curiously

"Yep we found her about a week ago also do you have any idea where Dagur might be?" Hiccup asked

"I believe i have more than a strong suspicion of where our nefarious foe may be heading" johann said and Hiccup tried to guess what he meant while Comet just looked at Toothless

"Does this guy always talk in riddles?" Comet asked Toothless with a confused croon

"Pretty much, but you get used to it" Toothless replies before the two go back to the conversation as johann explained where Dagur might have gone

"When Dagur commandeered my precious ship, he also came into possession of a very important map... one that that leads to a graveyard of ships hidden in the fog bank" Johann explained and Comet perked up now listening intently... it sounded interesting to her

"Wow! That's the first place I'd go" Snotlout said sarcastically

"If i may be allowed to finish?" Johann said, sounding exasperated

"Johann, last time we allowed you to finish, we ended up on breakneck bog. So no... no finishing" Snotlout said, making Comet confused again but decided it was better not to ask. Comet zoned out and when she came back to the present Hiccup had just asked if there was anything else they needed to know about

"As a matter of fact, there is one ship you must avoid at all cost. It's called... the Reaper. Riddled with booby traps from stem to stern. Barely made it out with my life the only time i dared venture aboard" Johann said and Hiccup turned to Toothless

"Okay, Toothless, let's go. Unless of course, any of you can make time out of your busy schedule to capture a dangerous maniac?" Hiccup asked and Comet crouched down and spread her wings, signalling she wanted to go as well

"Do you want to come as well girl?" Hiccup asked and Comet nodded before running out of the arena and taking off in to the air, ready for an adventure

——

The gang are all flying towards the ship graveyard and Comet starts doing tricks and flips in the air to pass the time

"This is pretty great, huh, bud? Seems like forever since we all flew as a group. Let's see how rusty they are. V formation" Hiccup said holding his arms up in a V shape and Comet tilted her head confused but watched in interest as they all turned into a V like shape with Comet circling them

"Not bad. Diamond formation" Hiccup then yelled holding his arms in a diamond shape and Comet went back to circling everyone in the new shape

"How rusty does this guy think we are?" Tuffnut says as Comet come up to Meatlug and Fishlegs and crooned in concern since Fishlegs was currently being squished

"Uh... guys? A little tight on the diamond, are we?" Fishlegs yelled as Comet went back to fly next to Toothless

"You sure do have one interesting group of friends" Comet said, making Toothless chuckle a bit

"Believe me, i know" Toothless said, glancing at Comet for a second before looking back forwards

"Five thousand pounds of flaming muscle coming through" Snotlout yelled as Hookfang flamed up and flew in between Comet and Toothless, causing Comet to roar in alarm before growling at Hookfang

"Hey, watch it" Comet roared at Hookfang who just ignored her

——

It was now night time and the group just arrived at the ship graveyard making Hiccup exited for some reason or another

"I knew it! I knew there was more" Hiccup said excitedly making Comet hit him in the back of the head gently with her tail

"Some of these ships, I've never seen anything like them before" Astrid said before Hiccup starts giving out assignments for the group

"Okay, everybody fan out! If anyone sees any signs of Dagur, sound the signal" Hiccup says before everyone flies off, Comet going with Toothless and Hiccup. Eventually they arrive in front of some large ship and the two dragon hover while Hiccup gets a good look at it

"That's gotta be the reaper" Hiccup says before going back to join up with the others on another boat while Comet stays and stares at the boat

something about it interested her, she was going to go look until she heard Hiccup whistle for her and she followed his direction eventually finding the boat the rest of the gang was on and landing as the group was mid conversation

"Looks like we got here first. What's the plan?" Astrid asks

"We wait" Hiccup replies, earning an annoyed grunt from Comet

"Wait a minute. For how long? This fog really gives Meatlug the willies" Fishlegs asks and Astrid agrees with him

"He has a point. We can't wait here forever" Astrid states and Comet nods at her, agreeing

"We can't just leave Johann's treasure here either. Dagur will steal them!" Hiccup says

"And use the profit to build a new armada" Astrid agrees

"Not if we steal them first!" Ruffnut says, for once, making a point

"That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard! I hereby disown you" Tuffnut says making Comet roll her eyes at his stupidity, although she did sometimes find it amusing

"Actually, you know what? I actually like it!" Hiccup says

"Welcome back to the family" Tuffnut says making Comet sigh before shooting a light blast at his feet making him jump away

"Here's the plan. We search the ship, gather Johann's treasure and take it back to berk. But keep your eyes open for Dagur. He could show up at anytime..." Hiccup says as Comet's ear plates perk up at the sound of loud hissing before she growls and slits her eyes while jumping up onto the top of the mast of the ship, growling at the water below

"What is that?" Astrid asks, hearing the hissing as well

"Has Dagur's voice changed? Whatever it is, it's spooked Comet pretty bad" Tuffnut says while pointing up at Comet who now has a plasma blast charged up, causing her mouth and throat to glow an icy blue as a higher pitched nightfury whistle come from her

"Eels! Everybody get to your dragons before they get spooked and take off" Hiccup shouts but it was too late as the dragon take off before they could get to them while Comet unleashes the plasma blast before opening up her back fins, causing a snapping sound but increasing speed and agility in the air before leaping up and hovering while charging up another blast. The Eels then start to pull the ship down as Hiccup gets on Toothless who gets into the air

"The eels are pulling the ship down!" Fishlegs yelled as Tuffnut screams before they all start to fall but Snotlout manages to grab a piece of wood and holds on

"Fishlegs! Grab my foot" Snotlout yells as Fishlegs grabs his foot making it difficult for him to continue holding on as everyone else follows his example

"Oh, you ate a full breakfast. You ate everybody's breakfast" Snotlout complains as Comet unleashes another blast before going back to growling

"We're gonna live!" Tuffnut yells but Astrid slips and falls towards the water

"Most of us are gonna live" Tuffnut says as Hiccup yells for Astrid who lands in the water

Astrid grabs her axe from her back before swinging it around as eels surround her but a plasma blast scared them away before she gets grabbed and pulled out of the water by Comet and Astrid sighs in relief

"Thanks girl" Astrid says as Comet drops her onto Toothless behind Hiccup before crooning gently as her eyes dilate as a 'your welcome' before the two remaining dragons land on the now upright ship while Comet reattaches her back fins into one

"Pardon me. But does anyone else feel that Johann could have warned us about... oh I don't know... THE GIANT SCREAMING EELS!" Snotlout yells

"Snotlout, would you relax? The dragons will be back. In the meantime, we stick to the plan. We find Johann's treasure. Quietly" Hiccup says making Snotlout stomp angrily as Hiccup starts staring at the reaper in the distance

"Why are you looking at that ship?" Astrid asks Hiccup

"Because I'm thinking of checking it out" Hiccup answers not looking away

"The reaper? The ship Johann warned us about?" Astrid asks dumbfounded

"Exactly. A ship covered in booby traps from stem to stern. I'm thinking, what could be on that ship that they don't want people to find?" Hiccup responds before getting on Toothless and taking off towards the reaper with Comet in tow

The three arrive at the reaper in just a few minutes and land on the ship with the two dragons being high on their guard

"This boat is definitely not from the archipelago. These carvings, the design on the sail... I've never seen anything like this. And this metal..." Hiccup says approaching a cage made of light green metal causing the two dragons to growl in protest

"Come on guys. It's just an empty cage" Hiccup says as a bird flies out of the cage, scaring him and making Comet snort

"Okay, now... now it's an empty cage" he says

After a bit of exploring the three find a hatch leading down below but Toothless is showing some concerns

"Come on, bud. Don't you wanna see what's down below?" Hiccup asks but Toothless growls slightly at the hatch

"All right, fine. Guess we're going in alone" Hiccup says but just as he lifts the hatch a rope attaches it's self to his leg and drags him across the deck of the ship and would have dragged him into the water had Toothless not shot the chain and broke it just in time

"Okay. Nobody goes through this much trouble unless there's something on this boat that they don't want found" Hiccup says before walking down the ladder with Toothless in tow and Comet behind them both checking the area around them before jumping down, the hatch closing behind her she walked up to the other two just as Hiccup stepped onto a pressure plate causing arrows to fly out of the wall, Toothless protecting Hiccup and himself with his wing as Comet did the same for herself before the three run towards the end of the cabin

"Commanders quarters. Stay close, bud. Okay so here's the plan" Hiccup says but the two dragons look at each other before blasting the door down

"I like yours better" Hiccup says before walking through the door and seeing a skeleton with it's hand over something

"What is this thing?" Hiccup asks himself as he walks towards the skeleton

"Whatever it is, if it's on this ship, it's no good for dragons. Which means we're not leaving it here for Dagur" Hiccup says before removing the skeleton hand from the object and grabbing it carefully, just when he thought it was safe an axe dropped down and almost cut his hand off

"GIANT AXE! Toothless, Comet, run!" Hiccup shouted causing the three to rush out and climb the ladder, once everyone was out and Hiccup closed the hatch Toothless powered up a plasma blast but held it on Hiccups command

"Hiccup! Did you miss me? Cause i sure missed you. Every day for three years, i thought about you" Dagur said before stepping aside to show that the dragon riders were all in a cage and also being able to see the second night fury

"Oooh and you have a new night fury, how interesting" Dagur said causing Comet to growl at him but Hiccup held up his hand like he did for Toothless and she stopped growling but kept glaring

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled

"Sorry, Hiccup. He got the drop on us while we were searching..." Astrid said which clearly made Dagur angry, something Comet could actually sense

"Uh, quiet! Can't you see my brother and i are having a moment?" Dagur yelled

"I'm not your brother and we were definitely not having a moment" Hiccup stated firmly. Dagur and Hiccup started talking while Comet started a conversation with Toothless

"So, this is Dagur huh?" Comet asked

"Yep" Toothless said keeping his eyes on Dagur

"I don't like him" Comet stated before spreading her wings and taking off upwards, blending in with the night sky but not leaving just watching and saw as Hiccup handed Dagur the thing they found on the ship

"You know you're not going to get very far with that thing, right?" Hiccup asked

"Oh, Hiccup, must we always do the same dance, you and i? Not that you're not a fabulous dancer" Dagur said making Comet realise just exactly why he is called 'deranged' while Toothless growled

"Easy, bud, not yet" Hiccup said while placing a hand on Toothless's head

"That's right, mister night fury. Today is not the day, but it's coming! And soon. Now if you'll excuse me. I've got people to see, an army to build, revenge to plot. Ooh so much to do and so little time! Isn't this exiting, Hiccup? You... you must have been so bored the last three years" Dagur asked

"Yeah, he's got a point about that. Not enough explosions" Tuffnut buts in and Comet rolls her eyes and grunts, luckily Dagur doesn't hear it

"Alas, my time here has come to an end. Farewell, for now, brother. Until we meet again on the field of battle" Dagur says before leaving on his ship as Comet lands back on the ship while Hiccup tried to open the cage

"Don't worry about us, go after him" Astrid says so Hiccup mounts Toothless and goes after Dagur, Comet in tow

"Still predictable, aren't you brother? Fire" Dagur says but Hiccup easily doges

"You missed, brother!" Hiccup yells back as Comet roars with panic realising his plan

"Hiccup, you should know by now, i never miss" Dagur says making Hiccup realise the same thing Comet did

"NO!" Hiccup yells in panic as the gang yell for help

"What's it going to be Hiccup? Catch me, save your friends? Glad I'm not in your shoe" Dagur says before chuckling like a maniac

—~to be continued~—


	3. S1-episode 2: eye of the beholder part 2

——= location change

(3rd person P.O.V)

The gang are all shouting for Hiccup while Dagur pretends to be a commentator

"Isn't this exciting? What will he choose, ladies and gentlemen? Saving his friends or capturing his mortal enemy, his brother?" Dagur says, making Comet want to blast him but Hiccup and Toothless head to the Reaper and she decides to follow suit

"Hmm. Disappointing, but all so typically Hiccup" Dagur says before turning around to face the front of the boat. Hiccup lands on the deck of the boat with Comet and grab onto the door of the cage

"Move back from the door! Toothless, Comet, plasma blast" Hiccup says and the two dragons blast the door but nothing happens

"Dragon-proof bars? Oh, fascinating" Fishlegs says making Comet grunt and roll her eyes since now was really not the time

"Whoever built this ship really knew what they were doing" Hiccup says as the ship begins to rock from side to side, making Comet roar in panic as her eyes slit of their own accord

"Oh, you know what would be more fascinating? Getting us out of here!" Snotlout yells

"Fury's, now!" Hiccup says and Comet and Toothless try again but nothing happens still and Comet decides to do this on her own terms and takes off in the same directions the others went as the gang call for her

After about 2 minutes she finds the dragons relaxing on a rock up ahead and opens up her fins, taking off towards them. Landing on the rock and skidding a bit, keeping her wings open for fast take off

"Guys! What the hell is wrong with you? You're riders are in danger!" Comet roar at them making them all worry as stormfly takes control of the situation

"Lead the way fury" Stormfly says, making Comet nod with a determined smile on her face before leaping up and flying towards the ship, dragons in tow

They arrive just in time to catch the riders as they fall and watch the boat sink

"Comet must have gone to get the dragons!" Astrid yells, happy to be in the air again

"Thanks Comet. I don't know what I'd do without my meatlug" Fishlegs says and hugs Meatlug while Comet just nods at them, glad that they were all safe

"That was way too close" Fishlegs says and Snotlout nods, agreeing with him

"Hiccup, what are we doing?" Astrid asks and Hiccup thinks for a moment before replying

"You guys go back to berk. We're going after Dagur. Whatever that cylinder-looking thing is, i know one thing for sure... it shouldn't be in his hands" Hiccup says before he, Toothless and Comet take off in the same direction Dagur went

——

When they arrive they see Dagur holding the object up as if he was going to hit someone with it so Hiccup flips upside down and grabs it from him before becoming upright again

"Thank you kindly" Hiccup says before flying off while Comet fires a shot onto the side of the boat before following, but she could hear Dagur's screams of rage echo behind her

—time skip—

The gang were all in the forge as Gobber strains to open the object as Comet flies in and is slightly confused at the scene in front of her

Tuffnut is on the ground looking like he is having a seizure and talking gibberish

"Yeah I'm thinking we should probably go get Gothi" Hiccup says making Comet look at him with a 'you think' look on her face

"Comet think you can carry him?" Hiccup asks and Comet nods before grabbing Tuffnut and flying up towards Gothi's hut before dropping him on the ground

Gothi, being the only one able to touch Comet, pats her nose making her Purr before going and getting the medicine, as she went inside the others arrived and Comet decided to lay down. After a few minutes Gothi walks back out and shoves a bottle of medicine in Tuffnut's throat before giving Comet a salmon as Tuffnut coughs

"My teeth are itching. My teeth are itchy" Tuffnut says while trying to scratch at his teeth and Gothi writes on the ground with her stick, Gobber translating

"She says that's a good sign. Means it's working" Gobber says, reading the runes Gothi wrote

"Thank you, Gothi. We really appreciate this" Hiccup says and Comet croons agreeing before eating the other half of the large salmon she was given

Gobber was still fiddling with the Dragon Eye, Gothi sees something and her eyes widen in shock and she points towards the keyhole before turning away, looking troubled

"Gothi, are you okay? What is it?" Hiccup asks and Gothi points towards a scar on her arm before walking away, causing Comet to croon in concern

"Gothi... her... her scar... it matches the keyhole" Hiccup said in shock

"Yeah, and it looked like a dragon bite to me" Fishlegs said

"Oh, it is. But she doesn't like to talk about it" Gobber states

"She doesn't like to talk about anything" Fishlegs states with a deadpan voice

"Oh, so that's why she writes in the dirt with her stick. I thought it was just, like, her thing" Tuffnut says and Comet get up and whacks him in the back of the head with her tail and huffs

"Yeah like Snotlout being woman repellent" Ruffnut agrees and Comet laughs at that one

"Maybe we could use the stick to itch the teeth" Tuffnut then says making Comet roll her eyes before laying down and going into a light sleep

—time skip—

When Comet woke up she could smell soup of some kind and got up to investigate, when she got to the open door she saw Gothi toss away an empty pot of what she guessed was the soup she could smell

"Now, tell me about this bite mark" Hiccup says as Comet walks in and sits next to Gothi, deciding to read the runes as well, something Gothi taught her to do since Gothi could understand dragonese, although nobody knew this except Comet

"When i was a turkey neck..." Gobber starts and Comet whacks him, making him correct himself

"Ow! Teenager. Sorry. I had a longing to climb Glacier Island to find pure glacial water known For it's healing properties. So i went with two vegetables" Gobber said making Gothi and Comet look at each other before Gothi whacked Gobber with her stick

"Ow! Vikings. Sorry. I'm a bit rusty. We had only been at the summit for a few hours when we were hit by a terrible snowstorm. that's when it attacked. It was vicious. Relentless. And impossible to see in the white-out. The snow wraith. I'll never know why it didn't finish me off that day. I left knowing only one thing... i never wanted to smooch that dragon again. Smooch?" Gobber finishes making both girls hit the man with their respective abuse tools

"Ow! See! I never wanted to see it again. You know your drawing ain't what it used to be woman" Gobber says making Gothi prepare to hit him again

"But your swing, strong as ever" Gobber says, with panic lacing his voice

"Gothi. A tooth from the snow wraith is the key to unlocking the Dragon Eye. You have to help us find it" Hiccup asks and Gothi angrily writes something down, making Gobber protest and Comet snort and laugh so she erases it and tries something with less bad words in it

" she says, no way she's ever going back. And besides, berk needs her. It's true. She's the best healer we've got" Gobber says

"Well, Gobber can cover for you?" Hiccup states while Gobber, after a bit of convincing, agrees

"You remember the viciousness of the snow wraith. I get that. But you also remember how it was to be my age, to want to explore, to need to see what else is out there. To get answers to questions you haven't even asked yet. This will help me do all of that. But only... only if you help me unlock it" Hiccup rants and Gothi smiles before holding up a finger and pointing Comet making her ear plates perk up as she tilts her head

"You... want to ride Comet there?" Hiccup asks questioningly and Gothi nods

"Uh... alright. I actually made Comet a saddle not long ago, it's lightweight, and i even sewed her scales into it , you can't even tell she's wearing a saddle" Hiccup says making Comet look at him in interest before she jumps of off Gothi's hut and falls, only extending her wings at the last possible minute and stopping in front of the forge as the others including Gothi arrive a few seconds later

Hiccup goes inside before walking back out holding Comets new saddle. It was flat with built in handles and it was completely covered in scales, it looked like it came straight from a Nightfury's hide.

Comet perked up in interest and sniffed the new saddle before nodding and crouching down so Hiccup could put it on. Once it was on Comet couldn't even feel it and it couldn't be seen either even if you knew it was there, it blended in perfectly

Comet spread her wings and went on a quick test flight around the island before diving down and opening her back fins when she landed there was no speed delay or agility delay and she honestly forgot it was even there so she nodded before nudging Gothi and crouched down so she could get on her back

"All right. If we're all ready then lets go" Hiccup says before taking off, the others following.

Comet crouches down and spreads her wings before looking back at Gothi who nods, Comets nods back before jumping into the air and doing a flip then speeds up to catch up with the others

——

Everyone was in The air, Gothi was asleep on Comet's back making her fly more carefully than she normally would. Eventually, an island came into view

"Look at the size of that island" Hiccup said, staring at the island ahead of them

"Oh! The book of dragons mentions the Snow Wraith but doesn't have any information on it. Can you believe this? A brand new dragon. It's been so long i forgot what this feeling is" Fishlegs says enthusiastically

"You mean the dragon that single-handedly wiped out Gothi's entire search party?" Astrid asked, dumbfounded

"That would be correct. So worth the long flight" Fishlegs responded, sounding much less enthusiastic than before. After a few more minutes of flying the group land on the island, waking up Gothi in the process

"Okay we're here" Astrid states as they all land on the snow covered ground

"Oh, thank Thor" Hiccup says in relief. Once Gothi was on land again she looked around before shaking her head and shrugging

"Great, just great! She's got nothin'" Snotlout says, annoyed

Before everyone starts to walk forwards, after a little while a small snow storm starts up and Comet splits her spines before jumping up and surfing the wind

"Can we please do something? My mouth is starting to freeze shut" Snotlout says, whining

"Don't get our hopes up" Astrid says making Comet smirk and purr in amusement

"Well, then we should work fast to find this snow wraith. Because we're not leaving until we do" Hiccup states

"Let's split up so we can cover more ground" Astrid says

"Good idea. Dragon call if you come across anything" Hiccup agrees before getting onto Toothless and flying off with Comet in tow

——

The gang all meet up on another point of the island

"Anybody find anything?" Hiccup asks as he got off of Toothless's back while Comet landed next to him keeping her spines split, she felt like she might need to go alpha soon

"All we found were some scattered yak bones" Ruffnut says as she stands close to barf and belch

Comet's ear plates perked up and her eyes slit, she started looking around cautiously. They were being watched when she zoned back in Hiccup had just stated that they were going to ride out the storm and despite protests they all stood near their dragons while Comet looked around carefully

—time skip—

The storm was much worse, everyone was huddled close to their dragons and they could barely hear each other over the wind

"Use your dragons as extra protection from the wind!" Hiccup shouted while Comet suddenly crouched down and started growling loudly looking around for something before trying to use her echo-location to find it when suddenly something large and white flew past everyone with incredible speed

"It's the snow wraith! Oh! Okay, I'm gonna be okay" Fishlegs panicked as the snow wraith flew by again

"Hold you're ground and fire back" Hiccup yelled as a blast was shot close to Comet but she jumped away with a roar

"Fire back where? We can't see it" Astrid yelled and Comet had had enough she roared loudly as her tailfin tips, back spines, throat, nose, head and wing tips all start glowing an icy blue as she activated her alpha mode making the gang look at her in surprise

She jumped up and hovered in place before taking a few shots before landing again and the snow wraith took this chance to take shots of it's own

"Actually, you know what? Take cover!" Hiccup yelled as Comet managed to keep most of the blasts at bay with her own but Snotlout still gets shot into a snow pile, eventually the snow wraith goes up and sniffs him making him panic

"Fury's, warning shot" Hiccup said making the two Nightfury's take a shot at the snow wraith making it fly off and Comet turns to Toothless, still glowing

"Hey. I'm gonna head back to berk and cool off, okay?" Comet shouts over the wind of the storm

"Alright, just be careful" Toothless yells back

"I will, promise" Comet says before taking off back towards berk shooting a blast and flying through to make sure she wasn't followed, her glow dying down half way back to berk

—time skip—

Comet woke up in her cave and decided to go check how Gobber was doing she got a drink from the pond in the back of the cave before running out to a ledge and jumping into a crouch before taking off quickly and flying towards Gothi's hut. When she got there she saw the rest of the gang were just landing and she landed near Toothless

"Hey, you feeling better?" Toothless asked and Comet nodded

"Yeah, i am" she replied

"What was that, the glowing thing" Stormfly asked the same time Astrid said something similar and Gothi wrote in the dirt with Gobber translating

"Gothi says, she can tell you about the glow by asking Comet since she can understand her" Gobber says and the gang all reply positively so Comet goes up and starts explaining with Gothi and Gobber translating

"The Nightfury kind are elusive and secretive dragons, we have a-lot of secret abilities but not all of us can access them, only those born from an alpha line. I was which is why i can split my fins and glow, that glow is called Fury's Fire and happens when a Nightfury becomes an alpha dragon, the others don't obey me because they see Toothless as their leader and me as more of a second in command or a beta. But wild dragons, if i try hard enough, will listen to me. No dragon can resist an alpha unless that dragon is an alpha as well" Comet explained with Gothi translating for her and when she was done the gang looked at Comet in amazement

"So you're an alpha dragon?" Hiccup asked and she nodded, at that moment Hiccup looked like he remembered something and started talking to Gobber

"So, Gobber, how was it being Gothi?" Hiccup asked

"Well, i didn't get to wallop anybody with my staff. But..." Gobber replies but gets cut off when someone runs up

"Gobber! Gobber! I must have more of that potion you made me earlier" the guy shouts, hurting Comet's ears slightly since she was still not used to living with humans yet

"So it cured your stomach ailments, did it?" Gobber asked, looking proud of himself while the guy throws up on the ground making Comet jump away from him with a small roar

"Far from it! But it cured something else. It's made my hair grow back" the guy replies happily while removing his helmet. At that moment Comet's ear plates perked up when she heard a scream from a young girl, something Comet had learned after living on berk was that kids sometimes fell off of the island by accident so she started listening out for the panicked screams of kids and also patrols the island at night, giving off a high pitched roar if there were any uninvited guests. Since she is a Nightfury she is nocturnal so she has no problem staying up at night.

She jumped down from Gothi's hut and spread her wings, gliding while searching for the child, after a bit she spotted a few kids gathered round a ledge and heard a branch crack come from that direction.

She opened her spines and dived down, giving off the classic fury whistle, she dived down the cliff and flew under the young girl of about 6. Comet spread her wings and hovered under the girl just as the branch broke, causing her to land in the saddle Comet was still wearing. Once securely in the saddle Comet flew up and landed on the cliff side, the girl getting off and hugging Comet before running towards her mother

Comet notices that it would be night in about two hours and decided to get some sleep for her patrol of the island that night, she jumped off the cliff and fired a blast, falling through it before flying towards her cave home and getting some well needed rest.


End file.
